Oscillator arrangements are used, for example, in computers, digital cameras, clocks, and mobile communication devices for generating an alternating signal. From the alternating signal, typically a timing signal is generated, which can be used for controlling digital circuits.
Chapter 14.2.2 of the Publication Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik [Semiconductor circuit technology], U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, 12th edition, Springer Verlag 2002, entitled “Fundamental wave oscillators” shows, in Figure 14.17 on page 882, a Pierce oscillator with a quartz resonator, between whose terminals a resistor is connected. A first terminal of the quartz resonator is coupled via an inverter to a second terminal of the quartz resonator, which forms the output of the oscillator arrangement.